A Year in the Life of the Ravenclaws
by Ababil Ashari
Summary: An ensamble story that centers around Sarah, Chrysant, Emily, Thom, and Chandler; young witches and wizards trying to survive their 5th year in Hogwarts.This is truly a documentary of a life overlooked. NewChapup! "Sarah's Quidditch Tryout", Plz R&R!
1. The First School Night Back

A Year in the Life of the Ravenclaw House  
  
Introduction: "The First School Night Back"  
  
'If you don't eat your food you'll become anorexic you know,' warned Thom with a seemingly sincere tone.  
'And what's that, a muggle disease?' defied Sarah bluntly.  
'Don't blame me if you start vomiting every time you eat...' mumbled Thom to himself in a spiteful way and Sarah didn't even hear him as the Great Hall was generally loud with chatter.  
Sarah Kaparnos-Lightbody is a girl with long dark hair and freckle inhabited cheeks, she also had this charactering small nose and equally small red lips.  
Thom Greenwood's physical appearance resembled what a fit quidditch chaser might be ideally like and the only thing that takes away from that is his granddaddy glasses (medium, rectangular frames) and his light brown messy hair.  
After eating, Thom and Sarah walked to their common room with the other students from their house, Ravenclaw.  
'Do you know I'm gonna try out for the Quidditch team next week?' said Sarah enthusiastically.  
'Like you did last year and the year before, please...' replied Thom cynically, '...the odds for you actually making the Quiddich team is as the same as me jumping from the astronomy tower.'  
'Would you like to be pushed or would you like to volunteer?' retorted Sarah the best way she could but she knew it was weak so she resorted to a pout afterwards.  
'Whatever, Sarah. Whatever,' said Thom jokingly as the two of them wait for their staircase to change to their common room painting.  
  
[======]  
  
Inside the blue themed common room of the Ravenclaw house lots of students we're busy doing their Potions homework and making up dreams to put in their Divination dream journal while others we're just chattering in attempt to catch up with one another, they have been separated for a whole summer.  
Sarah was in a 3-way conversation with Chrysant Cavanaugh and Emily Waltham; the two girls could be classified as Sarah's inner circle.  
Chrysant has flawless, light brown skin for a girl her age (an age which you're supposed to be ravaged by acne) and a small but tall figure. But there is a sense that she would be better off with long hair than the short and perky do she has right now (she has dark, dark hair).  
Emily on the other hand has pale skin and fiery red long hair. Her features almost disappear in her paleness. Her figure is relatively boyish but she makes that fact up in her feminine, reserved personality.  
'...so then we visited my aunt –she's a squib by the way- in Bali and did some muggle stuff like surfing and sunbathing, it was to die for! Had so much fun...' raved Chrysant while standing up and using the occasional hand gesture. Sarah's looking up in wonder while Emily reserved herself from any public displays of awe but amused nonetheless. After Chrysant raved some more she ended almost inappropriately with a, '...and that's it,' she crashed to the couch Sarah and Emily was sitting on, 'What about you, Em?'  
'Nothing interesting. Just went to my grandmamma's house in the country for a month; practiced some new spells, charms, jinxes. No big deal' said Emily.  
'Wow, I didn't do any thing school related during the summer outside the assignments, you really wanna be an Auror huh?' asked Chrysant.  
'Yeah, never really considered other career paths. I mean mum was one, dad was one, both sets of grandparents...even tho they all died in the line of duty, it's like a family business sort of thing. Your bound to continue your family legacy if you have one, right?' reasoned Emily.  
'Guess you are,' concurred Sarah  
'Oh excuse me, I need to review my studies,' said Emily excusing herself.  
'Ok, happy studies, Em,' said Sarah.  
'You too.'  
'So what's your summer like, Sarah?' asked Chrysant.  
'Umm, nothing unusual. Well except for following my dad around England for his band's UK tour, which was fun.'  
'Must be hard not being able to Accio anything during all that time, being around muggles and all,' said Chrysant with a sympathetic tone.  
'No, surprisingly it's not as terrible as I thought it would be. My mom always kept magic to a minimum in the household. I think the last time I Accioed something in the house was two years ago and mom only allowed it because I broke my leg,' Sarah lifted her robe a bit to show a scar on her left leg, 'Mom won't even let me go to St. Mungo's, she persisted to treat it the muggle way.'  
'If you went to St. Mungo's, you won't have that scar,' Chrysant pointed out.  
'Yeah, guess you're right. But it's all OK, don't mind the scar. At least it's not on my forehead,' compromised Sarah.  
'What? Like that Harry Potter bloke?'  
'Yeah, he's dreamy ain't he?' said Sarah in a fluttering kinda tone.  
'Please, girl. Potter's lost it since he won the Triwizard competition when he said that You-Know-Who's back. I'm surprised it didn't make The Quibbler yet.'  
'What magazine's that?' said an unaware Sarah.  
'A magazine that prints quintessential utter rubbish!' said Chrysant mercilessly.  
'What did you say!?'  
A voice suddenly became more audible than the rest of the chatter like it emerged out of nowhere from the sea of murmur. When Chrysant and Sarah looked to see who said that, they saw a girl with dirty blonde hair and had her wand in her right ear. 'What brings you here...Loony Lovegood?' said Chrysant emphasizing the word "Loony".  
'The name is Luna and I heard what you said, Cavanaugh!!!'  
'What exactly did I say, Lovegood? Huh?!' Chrysant stood up and towers over Luna by inches but the height difference does not faze Luna a bit and it is notable that Chrysant has a one year seniority over Luna. 'You know very well what you said, Cavanaugh!' Luna squints her eyes in attempt to form the evil eye and by this time almost everybody was looking at the shouting match ...  
  
[======]  
  
'You know very well what you said, Cavanaugh!' ... 'Great, just great. Cavanaugh and Lovegood having a row again...' complained Thom who was just about to write the last paragraph of his Potions homework which read so far...  
  
"So in conclusion, moonstone's properties are (incoherent drivel)"  
  
Apparently Thom had smudged his ink when he was startled by Luna's shout.  
'Don't they ever get tired of shouting?' mumbled Thom to himself.  
'Well as long as Chrysant stays an extreme skeptic and Luna stays an extreme believer and they continue to wear their ideals on their blue sleeves, -cause their Ravenclaws-, they'll never, never stop,' pops an enlightening voice  
'I was wondering when I'll see you around, Chandler!' said Thom in a friendly tone.  
Chandler Cavanaugh is the twin brother of Chrysant Cavanaugh. He is an equal genius-slacker as his sister but more mischievous. Chandler has lighter skin than Chrysant and ironically he has longer hair then her!  
'I didn't see you at all in the Great Hall, where the hell were you? I got stuck eating with Sarah!' queried Thom.  
'I was eating with my beautiful Irish preoccupation that is Athena Corr,' then suddenly Chandler lowered his voice to a whisper and said, 'Don't you secretly like that –eating with Sarah-? I saw you walking to this common room and I seemed like Sarah didn't mind your company either he he'  
'Shut up!' shrieked Thom in reflex. The voice was so loud that even Chrysant and Luna stopped bickering...yes, it was that loud.  
  
[======]  
  
'When Thom shrieks, he shrieks.'  
'He acts a girl sometimes, totally undeserving of his physique...and what a good physique that is...'  
'Is that a crack?'  
Stephen and Hannah...status? Dating. That's why they are in one of the common rooms 4 corners by their lonesome holding quills to write in their Divination Dream Journal, they hate the subject so much they make it their pleasure in coming up with the sickest "dream" they can come up with...  
  
While Stephen has...  
  
"...I entered the room the started hacking away at the first thing I see and as it turns out it was my girlfriend Hannah that I have brutally decapitated to her gruesome demise..."  
  
Hannah has...  
  
"...As I plunge my sword into Stephen's navel, I suddenly feel great surge of pleasure quivering through my body as his blood was spattered to my face and..."  
  
And this is something they discuss! Although they know this would do nothing to faze Professor Trelawney there's no harm in trying. Stephen James is tall, light, and handsome; that is what most girls would describe him. Chaser and vice-captain of the Quidditch team, Stephen is the closest thing to a "stereotypical jock" in the Ravenclaw house (but unlike a "stereotypical jock" he achieves an average of "exceeds expectation" on his OWLs two years ago). Beside Stephen is Hannah Abbott, a platinum blonde with legs that go on forever (for a girl aged 15 btw). She is by no means a "dumb blonde" as she ranks in the top 20 of the house in grades and doing that in a house like Ravenclaw is saying something!H  
Stephen James and Hannah Abbott make the Ravenclaw power-couple (or as some might say "it" couple). Poster children for what the ideal Ravenclaw -or even Hogwarts- student might be...although Draco Malfoy might have a different take on what the ideal Hogwarts student should be since neither Stephen or Hannah are purebloods (to use the crude but painfully effective term...mudbloods, but they take the Slytherin jeers in stride even more establishing them as examples).  
'So we're basically done here right?' asked Stephen.  
'Right you are,' concurred Hannah.  
'That's it I'm going to bed...bye, Hannah!'  
'Bye, sweetie...'  
And almost if by example, consciously or unconsciously, all students cleared the common room gradually in the next 2 hours leaving the blue themed room empty anticipating another hectic Ravenclaw day the next...  
  
To be continued...  
  
If anybody has crucial Ravenclaw or Hogwarts facts and anecdotes to tell, please send them to , I really don't wanna forget to include a big, obvious bit about the world that J.K. built, your help would really be appreciated! 


	2. Anger Management

(Who's Ravenclaws house leader? I know Gryffindors' is Prof. McGonagall Who's Ravenclaw's?)  
  
A Year in the Life of the Ravenclaw House  
  
Chapter 1: "Anger Management"  
  
The next day started with an amusing Charms period with involved Professor Flitwick almost falling over his booster box when he first addressed the class and a review of what they learned from the 4th year. But he didn't fail to warn about the dire consequences if you take the OWLs absent- mindedly in which Chandler and Chrysant can be quoted in two different occasions during the day saying, 'Whatever!'  
But the light, playful tone was bout to be crushed by a period of Defense against the Dark Arts. While the walk from Flitwick's class to the usual venue for Defense against the Dark Arts, most of the students didn't care who thought them this lesson after the short reigns of Quirell, Lockhart, Lupin, and Moody before this Umbridge woman that's apparently "sent from the Ministry of Magic". All they hope is that the subject would return to the calculated left-of-center approach of Professor Lupin...oh how wrong they were...  
After they filled the room with the other group of students from the Hufflepuff and sat down on their seats Professor Umbridge said, 'Good afternoon students!'  
'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge,' replied the class in near- unison.  
'Much better reply then I got yesterday from those Gryffindor kids,' commented Professor Umbridge which actually peppered the day for some in the room that are more academically-inclined like Emily but even she was shocked of what Umbridge wanted from them afterwards, 'Wands away, please.'  
  
At the back row...  
  
'What did she say?' asked Chandler to Thom not believing his ears.  
'"Wands away, please",' replied Thom in a flat tone.  
'New teacher, new methods I guess,' said Chandler reluctantly putting away his wand but willing to play along...just to she what she has planned.  
  
2 rows in front of them...  
  
'No wand defense, this should be interesting' said Emily getting exited.  
'Yeah, like a day in my uncle's house, for the record, he's very dull', commented Chrysant.  
'Now we won't know that now would we?' challenged Sarah.  
'Sorry, I'm used to dishing out the witty comments to not attempt one.'  
'Now that was actually good,' approved Emily.  
'Yeah, it was,' concurred Sarah who suddenly became suspicious, 'Did you set up for that one?'  
'...yes I did!'  
  
[======]  
  
'Hey, looks like it won't be that interesting after all...just read the board an you'll know what I mean,' said Sarah.  
  
It read...  
  
"Defense against the Dark Arts, a Return to Basic Principals"  
  
Professor Umbridge recited the next few words like it was rehearsed about a hundred times, 'The teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?' she paused a few seconds to observe the class and continued talking, 'The constant changing in teachers, many of whom I pointed out do not seem to follow any Ministry-approved curriculum that will sink you when you're taking you OWLs at the end of the year.'  
But to you will be happy to know that these problems have been rectified, for the next months to come you'll be experiencing a more focused, theory-central, and Ministry-approved course of defensive magic. Now please copy the board now.  
  
The board erased the prior message and was replaced with...  
  
1. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic 2. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used. 3. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context of practical use  
  
After everybody had copied the course aim, Professor Umbridge said, 'Does everyone have a copy of "Defensive Magical Theory" by Wilbert Slinkhard?'  
In unison the class mumbled, 'Yes, Professor Umbridge'  
'Now, turn to page 5 and read the first chapter in its entirety', then Professor Umbridge sat down in her chair and observed the class reading the tedious chapter.  
Then Emily who seemed uncharacteristically restless during the reading put up her hand way up in high hopes of getting Professor Umbridge's attention. After a good 10 minutes of letting Emily just hang there, Professor Umbridge finally can't take the annoyance any longer and finally responded.  
'Do you have a question, Ms...?'  
'Waltham, Emily Waltham. Yes, I do have a question' said Emily as the whole class was somewhat woken up by this occurrence, 'In what point will you teach us or let us practice these theories?'  
'Well the Defense against the Dark Arts OWL examination does not include a practical examination, now does it? I think you'll be better off knowing the theory rather than have some misguided and ineffective practical session,' answered Professor Umbridge in a, patronizing tone.  
'But what's the point in learning...'  
'I didn't say that you could ask another question now did I?' triumphed Professor Umbridge.  
'No you didn't,' said Emily defeated and she quickly buried her head in the books again even though she had read it twice over during the summer.  
After Emily was shut down, Chrysant stood up and exclaimed, 'How rude of you! I mean she was about to ask a reasonable question when you so inappropriately stopped her!'  
'One more outburst like that would cost you detention and 10 points from your house, what's your name, miss?' Professor Umbridge said with a painfully sweet voice that aggravated Chrysant.  
'Chrysant Cavanaugh.'  
'Consider yourself warned, Ms. Cavanaugh.'  
'What do you mean...' yelled Chrysant but she was interrupted...  
Sarah clutched her wrist and whispered, 'Don't do it, Chrysant. Don't let "The Lockhart Incident" happen again, please.'  
'10 points from Ravenclaw. Now sit down, Ms. Cavanaugh.' ordered Professor Umbridge firmly.  
'...', Chrysant gritted her teeth and grudgingly sat back down, 'Yes, Professor. '  
'Now, continue reading class.'  
  
2 rows back...  
  
'Wow, your sister almost lost the plot again, Chandler,' whispered Thom thirteen minutes after Chrysant's defiant interruption.  
'Yeah, I guess that trip to Bali didn't do anything for her anger problems...'  
  
[=====]  
  
'Never let that happen again, OK,' advised Sarah outside the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom, 'Next time try and count to ten and if it's not enough count to one-hundred, I actually saw you transform quite a little bit.'  
'You did huh?' said a newly calm Chrysant.  
'Yes, I did, I actually did.' chuckled Sarah seeing a friendlier Chrysant.  
And in a weird sense of humor that can only be nurtured within a tight circle of caring friends Chrysant also chuckled a bit and said, 'I think I'm actually gonna remember to do that counting thing you told me, a muggle method?'  
'Yeah, mum uses it all the time every time he reads my dad's name in the tabloids...'  
Then Emily stormed out of the classroom looking very pissed and pacing around Chrysant and Sarah who were confused at Emily's behavior and was made even more confused by the word Emily screamed next...  
'Fuck!!! Arrgh...1, 2, 3, 4...10' then she pants...  
'Well at least you remembered to count...' Chrysant back to her wise- cracking antics.  
'Oh, look who's talking...' retorted Emily.  
'Ok, that's a little bit close to home, Emily.' said Sarah signaling with her eyes that were moving to Chrysant.  
'Sorry...I'm sorry...'  
'What happened?' asked Chrysant who put on a more sympathetic face.  
'That...foul...'  
'Ok let's talk somewhere else but here, Emily' advised Sarah.  
After they walked for a while they arrived to the Great Hall which was already packed with students and was perfect for a conversation that involved the potential insult of a teacher -a patronizing, demeaning teacher but a teacher nonetheless.  
'She said that I was never gonna be an Auror!' exclaimed Emily after she stuffed a spoonful of mashed potatoes down her throat.  
'Ok, you lost us there,' stopped Chrysant.  
'How did you questioning the course plan led into, "You're never gonna be an Auror"' asked Sarah who only ate half of what was on her plate like usual.  
'...' Emily thinks for a while, obviously very confused on which part of Professor Umbridge's offending speech...'umm...umm...'  
'Take your time,' comforted Emily.  
'Ok...first she said that it wasn't polite that I interrupted the class when it was obvious that she was gonna teach us stuff we've learned in the first year and it was obvious I was addressing it the most polite way possible and...pants'  
'Breathe, Em, Breathe,' interrupted Emily.  
Emily took the time to breathe...then continued her raving, 'umm...so then I asked, if I wanted to be an Auror, wouldn't I need practical practice of the defensive spells needed of the practice of being an Auror...'  
After Emily was about to hyperventilate, Sarah halted her, 'Ok stop right there, you just repeated the word "practice" about 3 times in one sentence and not all of them was even used correctly. So we get it.'  
'Umbridge's a bitch! A downright no good...'  
'Not so loud, Chrysant! I agree but not so loud ok,' said Emily. 'I feel much better anyways,' then Emily eats her mashed potatoes in relief after letting go so much, an experience the reclusive and introverted Emily is not used too...  
After a while they moved on to the next lesson putting their first Defense against the Dark Arts lesson with Professor Umbridge behind them...knowing they'll have to face her in a bi-weekly basis...  
  
To be continued...  
  
If anybody has crucial Ravenclaw or Hogwarts facts and anecdotes to tell, please send them to , I really don't wanna forget to include a big, obvious bit about the world that J.K. built, your help would really be appreciated! 


	3. Sarah's Quidditch Tryout

_(Who's Ravenclaws house leader? I know Gryffindors' is Prof. McGonagall Who's Ravenclaw's?)_   
  
**A Year in the Life of the Ravenclaw House  
  
Chapter 2: "Sarah's Quidditch Tryout"**  
  
It was Thursday, after school. Sarah dragged her no-name broom to the Quidditch practice grounds with great determination; some might say that is what Sarah only has...great determination.  
  
Three years ago when she was in her 2nd year she tried out for the position of Ravenclaw seeker there was only one other candidate...unfortunately it was Cho Chang. The next year she tried out for the only vacant position for that year, Keeper, and never being one she failed miserably saving only 2 quaffles out of 15 thrown at her at the tryouts. She was never picky about positions; she just wants to play the game.   
  
(A/N: 4th year there was no quidditch cup)  
  
She entered the grounds already seeing her fellow Ravenclaws up in the air throwing the quaffle around for warm-up. But she sees a familiar figure standing, looking up just 3 meters away from her.  
  
'Thom?'   
  
'Sarah, it about time you showed up. I thought you chickened out or something.'  
  
'No. As you see your assumptions were wrong,' replied Sarah, 'What are you doing here anyway?'  
  
'I came to see you tryout of course, what else would I be here?' said Thom slightly putting up his defenses.  
  
'Why would you even care?' said a suspicious Sarah.  
  
'...Uhh...' stalled Thom as he starts to blush just a little but manages to find a snide response anyway, '...Just wondering if I'm actually going to have to jump of the Astrology tower or not ha...ha!' fake laughed Thom who's fearing he may have sent the signals he wasn't prepared to give out just yet.  
  
And to Thom's relief and slight disappointment Sarah didn't pick up on the signals as her instincts were too focused on Quidditch she just took it as a normal Thom sarcastic comment and retorted with, 'You might wanna try to practice levitating yourself after I'm though with this.'  
  
But when Thom wanted to deliver his comeback the captain of the Quidditch team, Roger Davies, yelled from his broom, 'Kaparnos-Lightbody! We haven't got all day! Get airborne now!' and Sarah kicked the ground leaving Thom to sulk about his feelings.  
  
But Thom did manage to get one more sentence in; he yelled..., 'What position are you trying for this time?'  
  
Sarah was almost thrown off by Thom's rarely-heard sincere tone and replied, 'Chaser!' as she zoomed to normal Quidditch altitudes.  
  
[=====]  
  
'So you wanna be a Ravenclaw chaser, huh?' said Roger as he flew past the already lined up candidates when the other team regulars watch by the sidelines. Sarah was on the far right as she was the latest to assemble; she looked curiously to the right and saw 5 other people.  
  
'Nikolai Casablancas, Daniel Watson, Nikki Nicholls, Liam Albarn, Sonia Kendal,' muttered Sarah to herself, 'Tough competition...young competition.' Sarah was starting to worry that she was gonna be passed over just because for the fact that she was just too old; consider the competition, Nikolai is a 3rd year, Daniel is in his 2nd, Nikki is in her 4th, Liam is a 2nd year, and Sonia was in her 1st!  
  
'It's not gonna be easy, you guys,' Roger looked at Sarah as if he was talking to her and her alone when he is not. Sarah was already sweating of fear, fear of getting rejected the 3rd time.  
  
'Now first test, this will test your reaction time. I will simulate the start of a match where the ball is thrown up and chasers scramble for possession. If you're denied 3 times your out of the running, understand?'  
  
The six murmured an agreement.  
  
'Ok, first up, Casablancas and Watson. Get to your positions you two,' ordered Roger.  
  
The two dark haired boys got into their stance and prepared themselves. Roger threw a quaffle up in the center of the two and they stormed the ball. With lighting swiftness Casablancas snatched the ball from Watson's hands. Then Watson got a hold of it the next throw, then Casablancas...then Casablancas. Watson has lost and was sent to the ground to go back to the common room.   
  
'We have our first winner! Nikolai Casablancas!' exclaimed Roger and his teammates applauded and Nikolai was sent back to the line, 'Next, Kendal and Nicholls. C'mon.'  
  
The brunette and the blonde did the same thing as the two dark haired boys. Sarah was predicting that Nicholls was gonna win this easy, she is after all in the 4th year in comparison with Kendal's 1st; Sarah also has a bias against this Kendal girl because...she doesn't quite know her yet and she just has the face that glows "bitchy"...at least to her.  
  
The quaffle's thrown and Kendal gets the quaffle, the same thing happened the next, the same thing happened the next, and before anyone could find it believable Sonia Kendal, a 1st year, has snatched the ball 3 times in a row from Nikki Nicholls, a 4th.   
  
It was unbelievable, Roger Davies kept on saying "Good show, Good show" and other complements like that and his teammates agree even the uneasily impressed Cho Chang and Stephen James were applauding.  
  
Sarah was just panicking right now. This girl was practically a shoe in, Sarah thought and most were probably thinking the same. Thom, standing down on the ground, can't even conceal his worried face but managed to morph to calm every time Sarah appeared to be looking at him.   
  
'Kaparnos-Lightbody and Albarn!' Roger said it like they had a winner already which was uneasy for Albarn too.  
  
As Sarah went into the position facing Liam, she distributed all her mental energy to this one task getting the quaffle before her opponent does.  
  
Roger throws the first one up; both Sarah and Liam pulled their broom up and ducked for speed and reached out for the quaffle and Sarah made the mistake of closing her eyes and in a split second her control over the broom faulted and lost. Score one, Liam.  
  
Sarah cursed in her mind but didn't express it just yet, she lined up for the next throw...rain started to shower on her. It was weird a minute ago the skies we're mildly cloudy and the next it was pouring. Maybe she didn't notice the gradual change in weather as she was so preoccupied by the happenings in the tryouts she didn't bother to become aware of...  
  
Roger threw the second quaffle, this time Sarah just charged for it and it paid off, she got the quaffle. She was a bit pleased with herself after that catch but she immediately told herself to curb her enthusiasm for a bit, at least until all this is over.  
  
Then the third quaffle, the rain sheet down even harder than before and it was getting hard to see; by now it was as much as instinct then just broom specifications. Davies shouted a signal to tell the candidates that the quaffle had been thrown as soon as Sarah saw a shade of brown on her vision, she went for it...she was wrong, her eyes had fooled her.  
  
Sarah became frustrated knowing very well if she failed to snatch this one it was all over. No one's gonna except her in her 6th year now would they?  
  
She moved back to her position and so did the prematurely-celebrating Liam to his. Roger threw...Sarah and Liam saw...Sarah beat out Liam in a heartbeat...now the score is 2-2! Who ever gets the next one goes to the next stage of the tryouts.  
  
Both looked unwavering as they looked at each other in a deadlock. Roger threw the quaffle, Liam suddenly went for it before Sarah moved...but the quaffle slipped from his wet hands and Liam was to fast to turn around, Sarah took advantage and snatches it with ease and Sarah wins 3 to 2.  
  
Liam looked extremely disappointed with himself and retreated to the common room without any sending-off from Roger the Captain.   
  
'Ok, now the fields down to Nikolai Casablancas, Sonia Kendal, and Sarah Kaparnos-Lightbody! It's getting exited here!' acted Roger as he did "a Jordan", 'So now the 2nd test is just you three going from this end to the pitch to the other side, in other words go hoops to hoops, while our resident beaters here,' The Ravenclaw beaters waved, 'Try to hit you with bludgers, understand?'  
  
The three nodded.  
  
'This test is to see how good your evasive skills are,' explained Roger as he looked at the three candidates line up parallel with each of the hoops and ready themselves to zoom forwards to the other side, seeing them all ready he counted down to the start of the race, '3, 2, 1, 0!'  
  
The three zoomed forward for about a quarter of the field before they had to scatter because of the incoming bludgers. One almost caught Sarah in her head but she just managed to roll before it happened. Disoriented in the middle of the vicious, unforgiving rain she scouted her surroundings but see nothing but water over a foggy gray background. But when she saw a broom zooming to a direction looking very steady she followed it no question as she caught up to the being it turns out to be Nikolai, who was very sure that he was going to get to the other side. But suddenly appeared another broom with a ball following her and both were heading straight for Nikolai. It looked like it was certain that the three things were going to crash but suddenly the broom changed its course drastically, the ball couldn't follow the agile broom but it hit the straight-course broom, Nikolai. He got hit by a bludger so bad he was knocked off his broom and fell down to the ground in a thud and he seemed unconscious. While the other broom, Sonia, finished the race first. Sarah slowly flew to the finish while looking at the fallen Nikolai (the bludgers have stopped bombarding now.)  
  
'Ok, seems like there's only two candidates left, Sarah and Sonia', Roger calls them in their first name showing both of an amount respect but seemingly unaware of the fallen Nikolai.  
  
A concerned Sarah cried, 'Somebody help, Nikolai!'  
  
'Stephen!' Roger calls his co-captain just noticing Nikolai, 'Take Casablancas to the hospital wing, now!'  
  
'Will do!' yelled Stephen from afar and swoops down and rescues Nikolai and takes him away from the grounds leaving the other 4 members of the Quidditch team left to watch the tryouts. By this time Sarah felt a relief through her body seeing her friend finally is being taken away while Sonia acted like nothing happened; maybe the lack of reaction is just proportionate as her lack of acquaintance.  
  
'Ok, with that out of the way...time for the final test!' said Roger playing host, 'Winner of this one will become our full-time Chaser and loser will become her backup. Now the test is a sudden-death shootout! Now one will play attacker and one would play defender and basically it's a one on one situation. Who ever gets one in then defends one out, wins the spot, hey that rhymes!' said Roger revealing his true jolly nature, (hey that rhymes!), 'Now, Sarah will have possession first then Sonia will. Remember one in, defend one out, gets the spot!'  
  
Roger hands a nervous Sarah the quaffle and Sonia hovers in between Sarah and the hoops. Roger signals the go and Sarah flies slowly toward the hoops as the rain starts pouring harder making Sarah to squint then out of nowhere Sonia came from below and reached out to swipe Sarah's quaffle. The attempt failed as Sarah executed a perfect roll that evaded Sonia's reach and that's when Sarah zoomed and threw the quaffle in the middle hoop.  
  
'Advantage Sarah. Now switch positions!' said Roger.  
  
And they did, Sarah was confidant that she could just steal this one quaffle and fly away with the Chaser title. Sonia hovers opposite Sarah who's in between her and the hoops, Roger signaled the go...  
  
Sonia flies in a zigzag pattern in moderate speed and Sarah found herself following the pattern, then when Sonia judges Sarah's hypnotized enough to fall for her trap she accelerates as fast as she could on her broom right in Sarah's direction, Sarah panicked and ducked allowing for an easy goal to the left hoop.  
  
'Ok, I didn't see that coming,' muttered Sarah to herself as she got her hair out of her eyes vision.  
  
'That puts us back to square one, ok you know the drill, girls.'  
  
And yes they did, Sarah holding the quaffle and Sonia defending.  
  
Sarah just started to accelerated as fast as she could zoomed toward Sonia as she did before and Sarah actually saw Sonia flinched and capitalized on it, Sonia ducked and Sarah threw the quaffle where Sonia's head would be if she hadn't avoided it and hit the insides of the right hoop but went inside anyway. Sonia sulked but carried on anyway.  
  
'Ok, get into positions, girls it's getting dark!' said Roger when he noticed the day was ending. 'Hurry it up.'  
  
Both candidates got on to their positions and prepared themselves.  
  
The pressure was on Sonia but Sarah only saw confidence in her eyes, or at least the illusion of confidence in comparison with her fear.  
  
Sonia opted to go with the zigzag approach again. Even though Sarah knew what's coming this time she still felt terrified of what's to come...then like before she zoomed in...Sarah decided to just let go and took Sonia head on! In panic Sonia just threw right before Sarah was about inches from her, right after that...they just crashed into each other and both fell down...the last sensation Sarah felt was the rich sound of a Quaffle hitting a Hoop post...  
  
Did it go in? or did it go out? Who's gonna get the spot? All this in the next chappie!  
  
To Be Continued...   
  
If anybody has crucial Ravenclaw or Hogwarts facts and anecdotes to tell, please send them to , I really don't wanna forget to include a big, obvious bit about the world that J.K. built, your help would really be appreciated!


End file.
